Peones
by Towanda-J
Summary: Una conversación entre Harry y Hermione. Una pregunta que jamás tendrá respuesta. Y el tiempo, que se burla de las decisiones tomadas. Oneshot HHr.


¡Hola, locos ilusos! Después de las mini-vacaciones que tomé (en las que ideé dos historias, comencé a escribir una larga y terminé dos one-shot –este es uno de ellos- ) regresé, ansiosa por publicar este pequeño fic. Lean!! .

* * *

**Peones **

El peón avanzó temeroso. El caballo lo esperaba impaciente. Cuando estuvo frente a él, lo golpeó fuertemente, destruyéndolo al instante.

Ron rió descaradamente. Miró fijo a su adversario.

- ¿Me dirás que ese sacrificio era parte de tu magnífico plan?- se mofó.

Harry no dijo nada. Observaba el tablero de ajedrez con expresión sombría. Luego de unos segundos, suspiró e hizo que el Rey se inclinara. Ron sonrió triunfal.

- Recuérdame alguna vez que te haya ganado

- Ninguna- Ron estiró los brazos y bostezó.

Harry gruñó. Su mirada se posó en el rincón donde su esposa y Hermione hablaban animadamente.

- Oye, Ginny- llamó Ron- ¿Tienes algo para comer?

Ginny interrumpió su conversación con Hermione y miró a su hermano duramente.

- No lo sé. ¿Harry?

Éste negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Hermione, que observaba a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Maldición- Ron le puso ojitos de carnero degollado a Ginny- ¿Podrías ir a comprar comida _muggle_?

- ¡Pero qué te crees!. No soy tu esclava

- Iré yo...- Harry hizo el amago de levantarse del sillón, pero Ginny alzó una mano.

- No, Harry. No sabes elegir qué comer. Iré yo, pero Ron me acompañará.

Ron protestó. Hermione miraba la escena divertida.

- Oh sí, irás- Ginny sujetó a su hermano del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta de entrada- ¡Volveremos enseguida!

La casa quedó en silencio. Harry contempló a Hermione, que jugaba con sus dedos. De repente, ella levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su amigo. Sonrió.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo te miraba- contestó- No había notado lo linda que te has puesto.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. Harry notó que sus mejillas se cubrían con un leve color rojizo.

- Disculpa... tal vez el comentario estuvo fuera de lugar- dijo Harry gentilmente.

No sabía por qué le había dicho eso a su amiga, pero así lo sentía. Hermione sonrió levemente. Se levantó de su lugar y se sentó junto a Harry.

- No, no... es sólo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios viniendo de ti- susurró.

Harry rió suavemente.

- No soy demasiado expresivo. Pero procuraré mejorar- contestó.

- Ginny no se queja- Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Harry carraspeó y se movió, incómodo. La cercanía de Hermione lo estaba poniendo en un extraño estado de ansiedad. Se quedaron callados unos minutos. El segundero del reloj de la pared se movía constantemente, produciendo un sonido poco agradable, un sonido que a ambos les molestó. Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac. _El tiempo es algo verdaderamente perturbador_, pensó Harry. A su lado, Hermione tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac. Harry percibió el olor de su amiga como nunca antes. No le desagradó; al contrario. Hermione sentía la presencia de Harry a su lado; no sabía bien el motivo, pero su corazón se aceleraba conforme iban pasando los segundos. Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac. Harry contempló el perfil de su mejor amiga, prestándole más atención que de costumbre. Algo se agitaba en el interior de ella.

En la mente de Harry se formuló una incógnita. Era extraño pensar eso, pero la pregunta, la recóndita duda, aquello que de improvisto lo molestaba, parecía tener cierta prioridad sobre todo lo demás.

Hermione comenzó a apretar sus manos. Estaba nerviosa. El silencio la penetraba, le ganaba; era más fuerte que ella. No podría soportarlo mucho más.

Hasta que finalmente Harry habló. Su voz se interpuso frente al molesto sonido del reloj, frente al molesto sonido del tiempo que corría imparable.

- Siento que todo es tan lejano...- dijo.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Sus miradas permanecieron conectadas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó.

- A lo que vivimos. Nuestras aventuras, los peligros... es como si todo formara parte de un sueño perdido en algún lugar de mi mente- contestó Harry.

- Eso es porque ahora tu vida está equilibrada- dijo Hermione.

Harry siguió contemplándola; Hermione se sentía cada vez más nerviosa.

- Si, es una vida equilibrada la que tengo. Y, sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar...

- Pensar¿qué?- Hermione se perdía en las esmeraldas de su amigo.

-Cómo hubiera sido. Qué tan diferente, qué tan interesante. Qué tan "equilibrada".

Hermione se identificó con sus palabras.

- Yo tampoco puedo evitar pensar en eso- murmuró con la vista fija en el abandonado juego de ajedrez.

Harry no podía dejar de mirarla. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, repleta del típico "¿Y si...?" que atormenta a las personas, sean indecisas o no.

- ¿Y si...?- comenzó Harry, pero no logró terminar la frase que pugnaba por liberarse de él.

Pronunciarla sería como una sentencia.

Hermione leyó en aquellas orbes la pregunta que molestaba. Sintió que aquello que se agitaba dentro de ella se volvía más doloroso.

- Todo hubiera sido distinto- dijo la joven.

- Tan distinto...- suspiró Harry.

- Pero a la vez suena irreal, ilógico... inadmisible.

- No creo- Harry le sonrió a su amiga- Somos muy compenetrados.

Hermione rió, asintiendo; súbitos recuerdos aparecían frente a ella.

- Es cierto. ¿Pero es eso bueno?- preguntó divertida; los nervios desaparecían.

- No lo sé- Harry se acomodó mejor en el sillón- Algunas personas creen que no.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Ignorantes- murmuró.

El silencio los invadió repentinamente. De nuevo, el segundero del reloj que marcaba el paso del tiempo. Harry se sintió entristecer de pronto. Hermione suspiró. El primero miró el reloj ensimismado.

- Me gustaría detenerlo... me gustaría volver atrás, probar cómo hubiera sido- susurró.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. No se esperaba tales palabras. Harry la ojeó. Lo supo al instante en que sus ojos volvieron a conectarse. _A ella también le gustaría_, pensó.

- Eso es una utopía- dijo Hermione, su voz quebrándose por unos segundos.

Harry asintió con dolor, con resignación.

- Lo sé- susurró- Todos tenemos utopías, y la casualidad quiso que la nuestra sea compartida.

Hermione no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta. Harry estaba sacando a la luz cosas extrañas, sin nombre, sin una definición exacta, que permanecían guardadas en ella desde hacía mucho.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió que la mano de su amigo acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla. Juntó todas sus fuerzas y tomó la mano de Harry entre la suya, apartándola de su rostro. El semblante de él se ensombreció con tristeza.

El silencio retornó a la sala. Ambos amigos respiraban entrecortadamente, casi como si les costara. Esta vez, Hermione habló primera.

- No debemos... no deberíamos preguntarnos _eso_- dijo con pesar.

- No lo podemos evitar- fue la respuesta de Harry.

Hermione lo miró con súplica. Harry le sostuvo la mirada.

Ambos escucharon las voces de Ginny y Ron que se acercaban a la casa.

Se miraron una vez más.

- ¡Ya llegamos!- canturreó Ginny apareciendo en la entrada de la sala. Detrás de ella, Ron cargaba muchas bolsas.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron al instante. El primero recibió un beso de Ginny; la segunda fue a ayudar a su esposo.

- No, Hermione. Déjalo- dijo Ginny burlona- Llévalas a la cocina, Ronnie.

Hermione vaciló, pero Ron le murmuró que no importaba. Cuando desapareció en la cocina, se escuchó un estrepitoso ruido de cosas cayendo al piso. Ginny bufó y fue a ver qué sucedía.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos nuevamente. Los gritos de los hermanos discutiendo llegaron pronto.

Se miraron fijamente. Leyeron en los ojos del otro todo lo que pudieron haber tenido, todo lo que pudieron haber perdido.

- Somos peones del destino- comentó Harry.

Hermione sonrió tristemente.

- No, somos peones de nuestras decisiones

Harry también sonrió.

Y ambos supieron al instante que no podrían dejar de preguntarse cómo hubiera sido...

* * *

Como habrán observado aquellos que ya han leído mis otras historias, el final de ésta es una excepción. Quería experimentar con un final no-feliz, con un final "triste". Y éste es el resultado, del que debo decir, estoy muy satisfecha. Pero ustedes juzgarán. Así que... **¡¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!** Jiji. 

También, los que ya leyeron otras fics míos se habrán percatado de que me encanta la palabra "utopía" (o tal vez no). Simplemente, me parece una de esas palabras exóticas, que se deben utilizar en el momento preciso y cuyo significado es profundo.

Por último, me gustaría advertirles que esta historia tiene pequeños guiños para el lector delusional. Espero que se den cuenta a qué me refiero.

·Towanda· -Delusional cueste lo que cueste-


End file.
